Breathe Again
by gategirl
Summary: Sam has a nightmare and Jack comes to comfort her. Just a little fluff to hopefully brighten your day.


Authors Note: I'm a big Sam and Jack shipper, and I've been missing Stargate a lot lately, so that's where this story comes in. Just a little fluff that'll hopefully make some of you smile.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… nothing Stargate related unfortunately. I intend no infringement so please don't sue.

Read and Review please!

* * *

I watch mesmerized as his hands move across the lapel of his jacket, smoothing it into place. He's the very picture of a nervous bridegroom and I feel the corners of my lips move into a sad smile. It hurts as I see him turn, watching her walk down the aisle, watching her walk towards the life I should've had, would've had if I'd just had the guts to take a chance.

I successfully smother a derisive chuckle at the thought. I had never backed down from something that had scared me, that is I never had until him. The funny thing is that out of everything in my life that could have terrified me, it really did make sense that it would be him that would reach that scared little girl inside me. Ever since the first time I'd met him he'd been teaching me things about myself that I'd rather have left buried deep inside.

My heart twists painfully as she reaches him, her face lit up in a brilliant smile. And for one irrational moment I want to push her and scream that he's mine, that I saw him first. A soft chuckle escapes at the thought and I feel his eyes land on me. I look up to meet his eyes and see his eyebrows raised at me.

"Carter?" He whispers, his lips quirking at the ends, as though he can hear my thoughts. My heart skips a beat at the sound of his voice, and for a moment I am consumed by him. His scent surrounds me, the warmth of his nearby body is slowly scorching my skin. His gaze momentarily paralyzing my voice.

My eyes fill with tears, and I smile at him, shaking my head. His eyebrows lower but his eyes never leave mine. For a brief second time freezes and the world falls away, and I can see the same longing I feel buried in his eyes. I can feel the pull of emotions twisting in a tide between us.

I smile and shake my head at him, fighting to push down the lump in my throat. I smile as the minister begins, fighting through the wave of tears that sweeps me up. I smile as they say their vows to each other, fighting the urge to push her down and grab him and beg him to take me instead.

"You may kiss the bride." Never before had five words struck such terror and despair as those words.

Sam felt a hysterical sob escape as she fought to catch her breath. She heard him call out to her, felt his presence surround her as the world started to fade.

Sam woke with a jerk, her hands flying to her chest, her heart beating so hard she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. It took a minute for her to adjust to the darkness around her. She looked around, finding herself in her tent, exactly where she had been before she'd gone to sleep. Just a dream. It had felt so real. Her eyes landed on him then, her body involuntarily jumping at the surprise.

"Sorry," he said, his voice resonating through her. "You were crying in your sleep. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Sam moved before the thought even formed. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek against his. He wrapped his arms around her as though it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

"Nightmare," she said quietly, as though that explained everything.

She felt him nod, the stubble on his face lightly scraping her cheek. He started to say something, stopping himself several times before finally speaking. "You kept calling me," he said quietly, his words carrying no further than her ears.

Sam took a deep breath, only partially recovered from the nightmare she'd thought only too real. It was now or never she knew. She'd never get another chance like this. She pulled back from him slightly, her eyes meeting his in the dim lighting of the tent. "You were getting married," she said quietly.

"Oh," he said, his eyebrows rising as he realized what she was telling him.

"I'm not asking for anything," Sam said quickly. "I just need to say it, to put it out there."

Jack felt the sudden urge to stop her, to clamp his hand over her mouth to stop her from saying the one thing they'd fought speaking out loud for more than a decade. But there was another part of him, the stronger part, that wanted to hear it. That voice screamed at him that he deserved to hear the words after everything they'd been through. So he sat still, his hands still clasping her to him, afraid to move for fear that it would somehow break the fragile magic of the moment.

"I love you Jack," Sam said, her voice strong and sure. She pulled back from him slightly to meet his eyes.

As much as he loved hearing those words, and the joy was beyond compare, he also felt a small sense of fear at everything those words put in jeopardy. "Sam," he breathed her name, his eyes searching hers. "We can't...," he began.

"Yes, we can," Sam said interrupting him. "I know all the reasons why this is supposed to be wrong. But it doesn't feel wrong, at least not to me." Her eyes searched his, her unspoken question hanging in the air between them.

"It feels right to me too," he admitted, his hand moving up to stroke her cheek lightly. She leaned into his caress, her eyes sliding shut. He hooked his finger under her chin, guiding her face closer to his, his lips gently brushing across hers.

Sam grabbed his face in her hands, bringing his face in closer for the deeper kiss she had waited nearly a decade for. The taste of his lips, the feel of his arms as they wrapped around her bringing her body closer to his, far outweighed every fantasy she'd ever had.

"Wait. Wait," he said softly, reluctantly pulling away. Sam looked at him expectantly, her eyes shining in the moonlight that filtered gently into the tent. "We need to talk."

Sam smiled. "Never thought I'd hear those words from you," she said with a grin.

Jack smiled back at her. "That makes two of us," he said. "If this is going to go somewhere," he said turning serious, motioning between the two of them. "Which is something I would very much like. There's a tough choice that has to be made."

Sam nodded. "I've already made it," she said.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You have?" He asked, his tone wary.

She shot him a dazzling smile and nodded again. "I'm going to put in for a transfer to area 51. They've wanted me down there for a really long time and to be honest I've actually been dying to go. I would still be able to consult with the SGC from time to time as needed."

Jack shook his head. "I can't let you do that Sam," he said. "I can't let you give up your career. I want this as much as you do. I'll retire." Sam was already shaking her head before he even finished talking.

"No," she said simply. "And you're not letting me do anything. This is my choice. Besides, the SGC needs you."

"Not as much as they need you," he argued.

"If I transfer everyone wins."

Their eyes held in silence as everything sank in. "You're sure?" He asked.

Sam nodded, closing the distance between them again. "Never been surer of anything in my life," she answered, claiming his lips in a fevered kiss.

"Sam," Jack said, breaking the kiss and pulling away slightly. But Sam shook her head and pulled him back to her.

"No more talking," Sam said softly, brushing her lips across his. "Just shut up and kiss me soldier," she ordered, her lips spread in a wide smile.

Jack smiled back, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Yes ma'am," he answered before claiming her lips again.

* * *

THE END


End file.
